Thunderbirds (Film Series)
The Thunderbirds Film Series is a series of live action films centred around the characters of the 1960s Supermarionation TV series 'Thunderbirds'. The main cast of the films are the Tracy Brothers, 5 brothers living on Tracy Island who spend most of their time saving people from disaster as the secret organization dedicated to saving human life known as 'International Rescue'. The brothers save humans with the help of the Thunderbirds, a collection of land, sea, air and space vehicles. The film series has no connection to the 2004 Live Action Thunderbirds Film. Cast Main Cast *'Tim Pocock' as Scott Tracy- The eldest of the Tracy Brothers and the leader of International Rescue, he pilots Thunderbird 1, a hypersonic rocket plane used for fast response and accident zone recon. Scott is selfless and brave and is protective of his younger brothers (Especially Alan). While all the IR uniforms are primarily black, Scott's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in 2 shades of dark cyan, to match the colour of Thunderbird 1. *'Nicholas Hoult' as Virgil Tracy- The third eldest of the Tracy Brothers and the 'Peacemaker' of International Rescue, Virgil pilots Thunderbird 2, a supersonic carrier aircraft that transports rescue vehicles and equipment to accident zones in detachable capsules known as pods. Virgil is the most sensitive member of the team, being a gifted musician and artist, Virgil is the calm, level-head voice of reasoning during rescue missions. While all the IR uniforms are primarily black, Virgil's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in 2 different shades of green, to match the colour of Thunderbird 2 *'Connor Widdows' as Alan Tracy- The youngest of the Tracy Brothers, Alan is the astronaut of International Rescue, Alan pilots Thunderbird 3, a single-stage-to-orbit spacecraft. Alan is positive and upbeat with a bit of a joking nature and is extremely confident, being that he is hardly ever worried when on missions. While all the IR uniforms are primarily black, Alan's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in 2 different shades of red, to match the colour of Thunderbird 3. *'Dominic Monaghan' as Gordon Tracy- The fourth eldest of the Tracy Brothers, Gordon is the aquanaut of International Rescue, Gordon is the pilot of Thunderbird 4, a utility submersible which is primarily launched from Thunderbird 2. Gordon is the practical joker of the brothers, as he is never seen without a smile on his face or a wicked sense of humor, however, he will get serious while on missions. While all the IR uniforms are primarily black, Gordon's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in either a shade of yellow or a shade of gold, to match the colour of Thunderbird 4. Gordon has been shown to have a crush on Lady Penelope. *'Kodi Smit-McPhee' as John Tracy- The second eldest of the Tracy Brothers, John is the Space Monitor of International Rescue and is in charge of monitoring communications from across the planet, John is the pilot of Thunderbird 5, a space station that relays distress calls from around the world. John is the most serious and sensible of his brothers, sometimes to the point where jokes fly above his head. While all the IR uniforms are primarily black, John's uniform is the only uniform where the colour scheme isn't just one colour, as shoulder strap and belt are orange, his boot laces are silver and his shoulder pads, gauntlets and uniform pattern are shown as both orange and silver, to match the colour scheme of Thunderbird 5. *'Kevin McHale' as Brains- A genius level scientist and inventor, Brains helped the Tracy Brother's father, Jeff, in building the Thunderbirds, Brains is shown to have a stutter. *'Jennifer Lawrence' as Lady Penelope *'Vinnie Jones' as Aloysius Parker *'Lana Condor' as Tin Tin Category:Do not Edit Category:Thunderbirds Category:Live-Action Category:Action Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Films based on cartoons